Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheets, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole structure often incorporates a sockliner, a polymer foam midsole, and a rubber outsole.
A common method of manufacturing an article of footwear involves the use of a lasting process. More particularly, a majority of the upper is formed and placed around a last, which has the general shape of a foot. Various methods are then utilized to tighten the upper around the last, thereby imparting the general shape of the foot to the void within the upper. In order to tighten the upper of athletic footwear around a last, for example, a strobel material is often secured to a lower perimeter of the upper and stretched across an area of the last corresponding with a lower surface of the foot. The sole structure is then secured to the lower perimeter of the upper and the strobel material to substantially complete manufacturing.